The present invention generally relates to intravascular devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to reinforced intravascular catheters.
Intravascular catheters are used in a wide variety of relatively non-invasive medical procedures. Such intravascular catheters may be used for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. Generally, an intravascular catheter allows a physician to remotely perform a medical procedure by inserting the catheter into the vascular system of the patient at a location that is easily accessible and thereafter navigating the catheter to the desired target site. By this method, virtually any target site in the patient's vascular system may be remotely accessed, including the coronary, cerebral, and peripheral vasculature.
The distance between the access site and the target site is often in excess of 100 cm. The inside diameter of the vasculature at the access site is often less than 2 cm, and the inside diameter of the vasculature at the target site is often less than 0.5 cm. Accordingly, intravascular catheters must be relatively long and thin. Furthermore, in order to navigate through the patient's tortuous vascular system, intravascular catheters must be very flexible. It is also desirable that intravascular catheters be relatively soft in order to minimize the probability of damaging vascular tissue.
Intravascular catheters typically have a radiopaque portion and are guided through the patient's vascular system with the assistance of x-ray fluoroscopy. In this manner, a physician may manipulate the proximal end of the catheter and fluoroscopically monitor the corresponding movement of the distal end of the catheter. As such, it is desirable that intravascular catheters be sufficiently radiopaque along their length and particularly at their distal end such that the physician is able to clearly monitor the progress of the catheter as it is being advanced from the vascular access site to the vascular target site.
After the intravascular catheter has been navigated through the patient's vascular system with the distal end thereof adjacent the target site, the catheter may be used for various diagnostic and/or therapeutic purposes. Frequently, diagnostic and therapeutic techniques require the infusion of fluids through the catheter. For example, it may be desirable to inject radiopaque contrast media through the catheter to provide enhanced fluoroscopic visualization for diagnostic purposes, or to inject pharmaceutical solutions (i.e., drugs) to the target site for therapeutic purposes. In order to maintain a fluid path, it is desirable that intravascular catheters be sufficiently resistant to kinking. In addition, because such fluids are delivered under pressure, it is also desirable that intravascular catheters be sufficiently resistant to bursting.
To satisfy some of these desirable features, prior art intravascular catheters have utilized a reinforcement structure such as a braid or coil disposed between an inner lubricious tubular layer and an outer flexible tubular layer. A braid reinforcement stricture offers high resistance to bursting and improves the connection integrity between individual shaft segments. However, braid reinforcement offers limited resistance to ovaling, which is a precursor to kinking. A coil reinforcement structure, by contrast, provides adequate resistance to ovaling and kinking, but does not sufficiently enhance the connection integrity between individual shaft segments.